playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Discord (Playable)
Discord 'is a former antagonist of the TV series, ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and appears as a DLC character for ''Playstation All Stars Battle Royale. ''His in-game rival is Death (Regular Show). Arcade Opening Discord starts out sleeping on cloud over Ponyville, then wakes up having a nightmare. It was about other beings using thier power for evil. Discord knew that he was reformed and said that he would never use his magic for evil anymore, but this dream haunted him so much that he believed the nightmare was real, so he believed that someone was behind this, so headed out of Ponyville to put a stop to it. Rival Name: Death (Regular Show) Reason: Discord comes across on a strange place when he suddenly see's someone walking about. He asks him what he's doing here. The man introduced himself as Death, and said he was collecting souls. Then Discord felt evil from his nightmare pressing in Death. So without hesitating, Discord challenges him to a fight to put a stop to it. Connection: Both Discord and Death come cartoon shows. Discord comes ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ''which airs on the HUB channel, and Death comes from ''Regular Show, ''which airs on Cartoon Network. Both of them have chaotic powers, and both of them know someone that they have known for a long time(Discord knew Princess Celestia from long ago, and Death has known Skips for a long time as well). Both of them are antagonists in the show, and appear very rarely in thier show. Both of them have someone they really like or love. Discord has Fluttershy as a best friend, and Death has a wife he loves. Also, both of them are eventually redeemed villains, Discord is redeemed in the episode, ''"Keep Calm and Flutter On", ''and Death is redeemed in the season 4 premire of Regular Show, "Exit 9B"(Although, in show, he has had more villainous roles, but is somewhat still good at times). Ending Discord returns to Ponyville at last, feeling great with ease that the evil that haunted him in his nightmare had been destroyed. Now he feels more powerful than ever, ready to protect Ponyville with all his power. Gameplay *'Neutral - 'Swipe *'Side - 'Tail Smack *'Up - 'Flash Attack *'Down - 'Taile Spin *'Neutral(Air) - Air Dance *'Side(Air) - '''Air Tail Smack *'Up(Air) - Air Flash Attack *'Down(Air) - '''Tail Spin *'Neutral - 'Chaotic Power(Chargeable) *'Side - 'Chaos Bolt *'Up - 'Chaos Cloud *'Down - 'Chaos Counter *'Neutral(Air) - 'Air Chaotic Power *'Side(Air) - 'Air Chaos Bolt *'Up(Air) - 'Air Chaos Cloud *'Down(Air) - 'Air Chaos Counter *'Neutral - 'Chaos Mine *'Side - 'Dark Dash *'Up - 'Chaos Teleport *'Down - 'Chaotic Animals *'Neutral(Air) - 'Air Chaos Mine *'Side(Air) - 'Air Dark Dash *'Up(Air) - 'Air Chaos Teleport *'Down(Air) - 'Chaotic Birds Throws *'Left/Right - 'Chaos Chuck *'Up - 'Ahnialating Throw *'Down - 'Devil Smack Supers *'Snap of Chaos(Level 1) - Snaps his fingers and KO's anyone near it. *'Swarm of Chaos'(Level 2) - Turns into a swarm of evil birds for little while, and will KO anyone that touches them. *'True Chaos!'(Level 3) - Sits in a chair and watches evil-chaotic doers KOing his opponents for a short time. Quotes from Playstation All Stars *'When Selected' **''"Ready for some fun?"'' **''"Better watch out! Chaos is coming your way!"'' **''"Let's have some fun, shall we?"'' *'Pre-Match' **''"Ready to roll!"'' **''"Let's have some chaotic fun, shall we?"'' *'Item Pick-Up' **''"Wonderful!"'' **''"Why couldn't make something like this?"'' **''"I've always wanted something like this!"'' **''"I think I dropped this."'' **''"Mine! You can't have it!"'' **''"I'll add THIS to my list!"'' **''"Lucky me!"'' **''"Ohhh! I like toys like these!"'' **''"Only a chaos user like me can have this!"'' **''"This will make you flash before your eyes!"'' *'When Using Supers' **''"Haha!"'' **''"A swarm of chaos is coming your way!"'' **''"THis is true chaos!'' *'Successful KO' **''"Hah! That was funny!"'' **''"The look on your faces! Priceless!"'' **''"Don't you just love Chaos?"'' **''"You just made my day!"'' **''"How about another taste of Chaos?"'' **''"You make me laugh!"'' **''"Can we do that again!"'' **''"I'll never make you bother me again!"'' **''"Away with you!"'' **''"What? You were in my way!"'' **''"I just wanted to have a little fun!"'' **''"Come again tommorrow!"'' **''"Your not so smart."'' **''"Awww! Adorable!"'' **''"You bore me."'' **''"Hahaha! That was a good one!"'' **''Ugh.. GAG! Next!"'' **''"Oppsie!"'' **''"Want more Chaos? 'Cause I got more!"'' **"Never felt better!" *'Respawn' **''"Take it easy now!"'' **''"I thought we were friends."'' **''"Alright! Wanna play 'chaos'? We'll play 'chaos'!'' **''"Just had my eyes closed, that's all."'' **''"Play nice, please!"'' **''"Just getting warmed up."'' **''"Let me try that again."'' **''"Oh, friendship, where is it where I need it?"'' **''"I'm the Master of Chaos! I can't lose!"'' **''"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Discord!"'' **''"And I thought YOU were cute."'' **''"My, YOUR a big meanie!"'' **''"Like carrots? 'Cause I'm about to stuff them up of what you call a 'mouth'!"'' **''"Let's don't get all rough-housy, shall we?"'' **''"Ugh, fine, we'll play my way now!"'' **''"I was TRYING to be nice, but now you made me mad!"'' **''"All chaos is with me! I won't give up!"'' **''"Time to do this, 'Fluttershy' style!"'' **''"Never turned anybody into stone, but I will if I have too!"'' Costumes Master of Chaos *The way he looks throughout the series. *Unlock Event: Default Evening Outfit *A minor outfit he wears during the episode, Keep Calm and Flutter On. *Unlock Event: Reach Rank 10 with Discord. Buttler Oufit *The outfit he wears during dinner time in the episode, Keep Calm and Flutter On. *Unlock Event: Purchase from Playstation Store. Skater Outfit *An outfit he wears during near the end of the episode, Keep Calm and Flutter On. *Unlock Event: Purchase from Playstation Store. Unlocks Icons TBA Backgrounds TBA Minions TBA Gallery Discord(3).png|Default costume outdoor(1).png|Evening outfit dinnercostume.png|Butler outfit skiing.png|Skater outfit Trivia *Most of his outfits he wears in the game comes from the episode, Keep Calm and Flutter On. Category:My Little Pony Category:Third-Party Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playstation Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters